


But they're our idiots

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Mine and Ours [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto finally is able to prank Orochimaru with the help of Sasuke.  Jiraiya opens his big mouth once too often and all Tsunade and Sakura can do is stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But they're our idiots

Orochimaru regained consciousness to the sound of high-pitched little boy laughter.  He wanted to wring the he’ll-never-become-nine-years-old brat’s neck but found that he couldn’t move.  Orochimaru realized that even though he couldn’t move his body; he could still move his eyes.  He managed to look down his nose and realized that his dark grey kimono top and black pants had been replaced by something…pink.

 _What did that brat do to me?_   He actually felt a bit of grudging respect for the soon-to-be-dead brat.  After all, the boy had been trying to get him with anything for the last year.  This time, he had dragged the Uchiha brat along to assist in the prank.  _Before I kill him, I’ll have to find out exactly what he did._

Suddenly he heard footsteps.  Footsteps that were too heavy for a scrawny brat.  The unknown person was coming up on his left.  He rolled his eyes that direction and all he could see were sandals.  Sandals filled by the most disgustingly ungroomed feet ever.  _We’re shinobi.  We wear sandals constantly so our feet are always seen.  There are pedicure shops on practically every street corner and this idiot doesn’t take advantage of that fact._

Adult male laughter drowned out the little boy laughter.  Orochimaru snarled to himself and began to flood his system with chakra.

“I see the kid finally got you, princess!”

Orochimaru’s vision turned to a red haze of rage at the hated nickname.  And he realized exactly what pink item he was now wearing.  More chakra flooded his system but he still wasn’t quite able to completely control his body.  So he did the only thing he could do.

888888

Tsunade and Sakura walked onto the training ground and were treated to an unbelievable sight.  Jiraiya was hopping on one foot and clutching his other one while alternately cursing and shouting “I can’t believe you bit me!”

A partially immobile Orochimaru lay on the ground with a satisfied look upon his normally expressionless face.  But what caused both woman and girl to raise their eyebrows was the pink princess dress the man was wearing.

Naruto, who was obviously the instigator of this mess, was rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically.  It was apparent that the boy had fallen out of a tree judging by the broken branches that were surrounding him.  Sasuke stood several feet away with a smile ghosting around his lips.

Tsunade sighed.  Naruto had, somehow, convinced Sasuke to participate in one of his pranks.  And after a year or more of trying, he’d finally gotten Orochimaru.  How the child got Orochimaru actually _into_ the dress was something she was going to have to find out.  And she was also going to have to spread the word to the adult shinobi about how they refer to each other when Naruto was around.

She knew that Jiraiya regularly referred to Orochimaru as “princess” within pretty much everyone’s hearing and had done so since they were genin.  Referring to Orochimaru’s more feminine features and refined way of speaking and behaving.  So the dress was clearly his fault.  She also knew that just the week before, Orochimaru ordered Jiraiya to stop calling him “princess or else” so that was probably why Jiraiya was hopping around; his ankle was the only thing Orochimaru could get to.

Tsunade shuddered to think what Orochimaru was going to do to their teammate once the paralysis wore off.  She was fairly confident she could get him to go easy on Naruto since the man seemed pleased with the boy’s attempts to prank him and regularly told her of the boy’s efforts.

Sakura huffed angrily.  “They’re such idiots!”

Tsunade laughed and hugged the young girl close.  “Yes.  Yes, they are.  But, remember, they’re _our_ idiots.”


End file.
